


The Words You Say

by Jamiebeth



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamiebeth/pseuds/Jamiebeth
Summary: A snippet in which Nandor lets Guillermo know how he feels, in a very Nandor way. Very slight romantic undertones.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	The Words You Say

Fatigue had finally gotten the better of Guillermo, who was asleep in his bed under the stairs, still wearing his clothes, Topher’s white mini-fridge filled with stakes reassuringly at his feet. 

“Guill-er-mo?” 

The familiar woke to Nandor looming over him in the cramped space. 

“Master? It’s 4:00 in the afternoon.”

“I couldn’t sleep. May I sit with you?”

“Sure!” Guillermo hurriedly stood up and straightened the blankets to make a comfortable spot for the vampire. “Is something troubling you, Master?” 

“I am a little troubled, yes.”

“What is it?”

Nandor sighed. “I have reason to believe that you don’t feel appreciated in this house.”

“I’m sorry, Master, about my outburst earlier. I was tired,” Guillermo said, glancing at the mini-fridge.

“Are you feeling better?”

“A bit.” 

“Good.”

“Is there anything else, Master?”

“Yes. Even though Nadja and Laszlo don’t say it, they appreciate you.”

“Oh?”

“Yes.” 

Guillermo knew he had to tread carefully.

“Well, please tell them thank you.”

“They think you are the best familiar ever. Even better than Topher.”

Guillermo tried to hide his pleasure. “It’s important to me.” 

Nandor patted the bed next to him. “Come. Sit.”

Guillermo sat next to Nandor, who had scooted over a little. 

“Nadja and Laszlo are glad you are in their life, Guill-er-mo. They care about you a great deal.”

“It’s nice to hear that. I care about them and I’m glad they’re in my life, too.”

Nandor nodded, business concluded. “Now that that is settled, I’m going back to coffin. Sleep well.”

“Sleep well, Master.”

Nandor took Guillermo’s hand and kissed it. In shock, Guillermo watched him go, and then grabbed a stake from the mini-fridge. He was a vampire killer, but the only vampires he would ever kill were those who threatened his master and his master’s friends. With more resolve than ever to stay awake, Guillermo strode determinedly to his post by the bathroom window and waited for the sun to set.


End file.
